


A Flash of Lightning and Chrome (Or; That Same Sort-Of Story From the Silverado's Perspective)

by theBurgundyRose (SullenDragon)



Series: Chrome and Flashbangs: Five-0 Cars In the Spotlight [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anthropomorphic cars, Author tags badly, F/M, Gen, Is it F/M if they're cars?, M/M, Silverado!Feels, Steve talks to himself (or his truck?), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Marquis is super-wise and stuff, Weird Car POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/theBurgundyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Silverado is lonely and Steve and Danny are getting together (sorta) and then there's the Camaro and the Silverado isn't really lonely anymore and Nana the Marquis is cryptic and wise... so read at your own risk, it's a little messy!! :)  (The very-late companion piece to Through Wind and Rain and Hail...")</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Lightning and Chrome (Or; That Same Sort-Of Story From the Silverado's Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh. Hi? Out there? This is a followup to my other story, Though Wind, and Rain, and Hail, and Rust… about the Camaro's perspective, and while it may make more sense to read that one first, I really don’t think it matters (but I wrote that one first, so I've no idea). Uh, this is probably a piece of crap. I’m so sorry!! I sorta promised that this would be up “soon” but it’s been forever since then, so I’m so sorry! I have no excuse… :( (And actually, if you need Wikipedia reading for the heck of it, the DEFCON/LERTCON system is fascinating!)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it if you've made it this far! ConCrit would be so very welcome (especially about my characterization of the Silverado, overzealous use of weird punctuation, and names for the cars!! The Marquis just really felt like a Nana to me (a la Disney’s Peter Pan Nana) but the other two…? I have no idea! Hope that doesn't negatively affect the story too much!) Much love for all of you!  
> -B

“You’d feel much better if you’d just listen to me for once, dearie. I know for a fact you didn't try that herbal stuff I left out for you.” The Marquis appreciated the mystery that was allowed her when she communicated only in those (entirely falsified) sputterings of an engine refusing to turn over – the repetitive grating also caused Steven to curse like the sailor he was and it made her chuckle – but the Silverado did not find it charming in the least.

“I—Nana, that was marijuana. Very illegal by human standards, and – wait, you left it there? Oh, geez. What’re you going to tell me this time? Should I be operating on recycled diesel now? It messes up my intake lines!”

“Yes, dear, of course you should be running on that vegetable-oil stuff, but you’re such a hypochondriac about it. That wasn't what I meant this time, though, darling. You need purpose, something to run for! You need a car in your life; I may be eminently wise and eternally charming, but a handsome new thing like yourself needs a pretty car for companionship. There’s the nicest yellow Charger down the street, she idled around the other day and we had a chat, she’d be perfect!”

“Yellow? I—Nana, I’m not dating a Dodge; for Ford’s sake, I’m not that desperate! You know you’re the only girl for me, anyway, you meddling thing.” The Silverado fluttered his windshield wipers a little in frustration; the Marquis was the sweetest old car he’d ever met, even considering the way she kept manipulating their human (“For his own good!”), but she was convinced that she was The Matchmaker. “I’m really not worried about that right now, Nana. I mean, you know they’re still having to sort out Five-O issues; I don’t have time for that kind of thing! And anyway, I end up spending most of my time parked at the office or wherever these days, so it really wouldn't work.”  
Nana grumbled, gears grating lightly in a way that couldn't be particularly healthy, and let the matter drop. “For now, darling. We will be revisiting this issue again soon; you cannot use Steven’s schedule as your excuse forever!”

*

The issue didn't actually come up again for the next few months, because the Silverado hardly ever saw Nana. She kept a pretty regular schedule of activity and shutdown, unlike their human, and the Silverado seemed to be spending most of his time parked in the back lot of the Five-O offices, the very back of a parking lot in front of a pretty terrible apartment building, and subtly creepy alleyways that made him want to activate the power locks all of the time, interspersed with high-octane car chases.  
The first time he was left in the back of the apartment building lot was pretty soon after the advent of Five-O as an entity, and the Silverado was at DEFCON 1 the whole time. It wasn't that it was a particularly bad part of town, but he didn't know that lot, though he and Steve certainly knew all the streets of Honolulu by then.

Why would he be parking here? For a case?

Okay. For a case. But. They hadn't stopped at the office yet!

Not a case; there hadn't been any urgent calls, just a stop at Starbucks; Steve certainly wasn't really in a hurry. Two coffees and a bag of something that, if his poor mechanical excuses for olfactory sensors were correct, should be absolutely delicious, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't actually eat. Steve had taken the coffee and pastries with him, as well as a Survival Sack (with extra Duck Tape, car repair necessities, and ammo) with him when he’d gotten out; he’d pulled the distributor cap off and stuck it in the pocket of his cargoes as he’d left, a sure sign he’d be gone a while. All in all, the Silverado decided he’d better settle in for a wait.

He didn't see Steve again until that evening, long after any _normal_ human would be home, but Steve was a special human, so his cars loved him anyway and didn't worry much.

*

The Silverado never actually saw where Steve went after he parked the Silverado (“For mine is not to question why,” he thought wryly) but he entertained himself by applying human profiling principles to the other cars in the lot. While this did take up plenty of time, and was totally fascinating – because who knew so many cars exhibited the Five Signs of Serial Killers? – one morning he was distracted by a flash of silver out of the corner of his sideview, a streak of chrome like sheet lightning and _wow_.

Each morning after that, he watched for the streak of lightning through the driveway. From that distance, the Silverado couldn't tell the make, model, or even age estimate of the car, but it was silver and it was beautiful. Truthfully, pride in his appearance aside, he was not the kind of truck to get caught up in looks, or even to be attached to a car before he’d spoken to her, but the way she could go from totally shut down in the lot to tearing around the corner and out the driveway was… ridiculously appealing.

*

“Okay, what do we need, we need beer. Okay, yes, beer. Obviously. And… pizza? We could order pizza after he gets there, but… wait, I think there were steaks on sale.. somewhere. That’ll work, right? And if he asks, I just had them ‘cause they were on sale. Okay. Steak. Onions? Grilled with butter, at least make it seem like I’m not uncultured, I can eat vegetables. OH! Need milk, water bottles, uhm… Band-Aids? Well, not really essential for tonight but one of the kits is running low.”

With a clunk and a rattle of keys, Steve got out of the truck at the market; the Silverado winced at the sharp connection of metal and metal that came with the slammed door. Wow. The poor guy was gonna seriously inure himself that way… But he’d made it through worse than supper with a coworker before and was still ticking, so the Silverado decided to relax a little. Nana hadn't seemed terribly concerned; apparently Steve had always been that way, intense even about dinner. And the way he talked about this “Danny” character, really! They were supposed to be “having beers” that night, which was apparently McGarrett-interpreted as “ridiculously complicated and important dinner date with a coworker who might be straight but who really doesn't seem like it” which warranted… a trip to the Piggly-Wiggly, evidently.

Steve left the market with three six-packs of beer, each of a different kind (although really, by now he must have known what kind Danny drank, the Silverado muttered wryly to himself), what looked like an entire side of beef, and a whole load of eclectic and varied foodstuffs.

*

When the Silverado saw the streak of silver come around the corner, he thought he’d been hit by lightning. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't literal lightning, that it was just the flash of chrome that made him think  _St. Elmo's Fire_  (because he had a thing for eighties music and he knew about weather, okay!)  and that it didn't just look like the vague impressions he’d gotten of a car from a dark parking lot, but it was that car. And it was pulling up right in front of him and the Marquis was muttering something along the lines of *wink-wink, nudge-nudge* and he only barely registered a short blonde-haired man getting out of the car and waltzing into Steve’s house with yet more beer because-

Because...

_Wow._

Before him was the most beautiful silver Camaro he’d ever seen and she was looking at him like he’d hung the moon, and then their humans were in the house and she was talking to him.

“I – uh, hi there. I’m with Danny.”

  
The Silverado listened to Nana chuckling behind him, and he really hoped Steve’s thing with Danny worked out, because he was pretty sure he was in love with a Camaro.

*

_The End._ :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my formatting works out. And that thing isn't all over the place. Sorry about all the weird scientific impossibilities (herbal what? how would a car apply such a thing? is there a difference between guy-cars and lady-cars?)  
> [ALSO! Does anyone know how to make AO3 accept my apostrophes without telling me they're typos? I'm copying from Word. Should I use notepad or something? Thanks!]  
> [And OHMYGOSH I got disconnected in the midst of trying to fix my apostrophes and messed everything up. WHYYY internet???]  
> :)


End file.
